


Last Christmas

by taeyoooooong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A Little Cussing, Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Cute, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I just wanted to write something for christmas okay, M/M, Marriage Proposal, NCT 2018, Sort of AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ariana grande vs mariah carey, but not really, haha - Freeform, i love nomin, its so happy, kind of crack, nct - Freeform, nct ot18, nomin, pure fluff, so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyoooooong/pseuds/taeyoooooong
Summary: Last Christmas, Jaemin gave Jeno his heart.This year, Jeno wants to give Jaemin something backorThe nomin christmas fic no one asked for





	Last Christmas

Jeno woke up early Christmas Eve morning, like he usually did. He sat up carefully, not wanting to wake up the boy beside him, and raised his arms to stretch. Quietly tip-toeing out of the room, Jeno headed downstairs to make breakfast. As he did so, he thought about what he should do this year for Jaemin.

Last year, they got together right around Christmas. Jaemin had confessed first, and thankfully so, because Jeno had the bravery of a chicken nugget. But this year, Jeno wanted to do something back for Jaemin. This might be a little bit hard though, the two were practically glued to the hip, as their friend Donghyuck would say. Although, Jeno couldn’t say anything. His fault for waiting until then.

 _“I have time, I can plan this in about a day,”_ Jeno thought to himself. As he finished frying the bacon, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

“Hey,” Jeno heard a voice behind him, laced with sleep.

“Good morning, Jaem.”

“Why’d you get out of bed so early? It was so cold,” Jaemin whined.

Jeno chuckled, feeling the pout Jaemin had on his face.  “Because I had to make breakfast.”

He felt a soft kiss be pressed on his neck before he felt the arms around him release. Jeno quickly put the food onto plates, and placed them on the table.

“Merry Christmas Eve!” Jeno smiled widely at Jaemin as he walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy’s waist.

“What do you want to do today?” Jaemin asked as he put his arms around Jeno’s neck.

“I was thinking we could get together with everyone, so we can have tomorrow to ourselves,”

Jaemin hummed in approval, as they rocked around to the non-existent music.

“Restaurant or someone’s house?”

“Maybe restaurant, then we can go to the mall with everyone else who doesn’t have plans.”

“Good thinking.” They stopped swaying. Jaemin removed one of his arms from Jeno’s neck to graze his thumb over his cheek.

“Is there anything you want for Christmas?” Jeno pretended to think for a moment.

“You?” Jaemin rolled his eyes and slapped Jeno’s arm.

“Cheesy, but really, do you want anything?”

Jeno shook his head. “I’m okay. I think just having you and the gang is enough for me.”

“Hm. I’ll take that for now since I’m still tired, but you might get something tomorrow.” Jaemin giggled seeing Jeno’s exasperated expression, and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss.

“Let’s eat now, the food is gonna get cold,” Jaemin nodded, and they sat down to enjoy a semi-warm meal.

* * *

 

_Nct in the house [nana, jenojaem, ty track, and 15 others]_

_Nana: guyssssssss_

_Nana: don’t ignore me_

_Nana: hey don’t be mean it’s Christmas eve :(_

_Lele: okay okay jeez some of us like to wake up late_

_Ty track: yes, jaemin? What’s up?_

_Nana: jeno and I were thinking for all of us to get together today, so we could hang out and have tomorrow all to ourselves_

_Tenten: yeah I’m jobless and lonely so why not?_

_Ty track: I’ll ask jaehyun and johnny. They’re somewhere in my house, I invited johnny over but now they’ve just left me ;-;_

_Ty track: they said yes!_

_Kunkun: renjun, lucas, winwin and I are actually together right now. I think we could use some company. Who else is coming?_

_Osakaprince: me!!! I’m so lonely man, I’m flying out to japan tomorrow instead of today, so I don’t have anything to do._

_Jisungpwark: chenle and I are in_

_Nana: anyone else?_

_Jenojam: me!_

_Nana: you live with me shut up_

_Nana: anyways who else_

_Taeil: I guess me_

_Doie: I think I can go, but I think I can only be with you guys for a couple hours. Sorry_

_junguwu: mark, hyuck and I are in! ^^_

_Nana: that’s great! Everyone can go. So everyone just go to the restaurant near the KAWS center. I’m sure you guys know it, it’s owned by some famous kpop star. Jim?_

_Jenojaem: Jin, sweaty. From bts, you’re so uncultured_

_Hyuck: on god? Nana how do you not know? We don’t claim_

_Nana: alright sorry, just meet me there okay?_

_Ty track: don’t worry! I’ll make sure everyone gets there in 15. Bye bye~_

Jaemin looked up happily at Jeno.

“Let’s get ready!” Jaemin got up to change, but Jeno pulled him back.

“What’s wrong?”

Jeno looked at him seriously. “When we get back, I’m educating you on one of the nation’s boy groups. BTS didn’t deserve that slander.”

Jaemin laughed at Jeno’s face. “Okay, I’m all for it. But let’s get changing.”

* * *

 

“Okay, Jaemin. You ready yet?” Jeno called from the doorstep.

“Wait! I’m trying to find Chenle’s gift! I can’t let my child get a late present.”

“For the last time, Chenle is not your son!” Jaemin huffed as he walked down the stairs, and put on his shoes.

“I don’t care, he is my child if I say so.”  Jaemin stood up and poked Jeno in the chest.

“Hey, wasn’t it your idea to adopt Chenle and Jisung?”

Jeno shrugged. “It’s free real estate, plus I was high off Tylenol.  Anyways, let’s go. Taeyong said fifteen minutes, we have five left to get there.”

Jaemin nodded, and they walked outside and into their car.

“So, I know I said I would educate you on the kings BTS, I must play Christmas music. Like, I’d be a monster if I didn’t,” Jeno said as he fiddled with the radio and flipped it onto the right station. Soon, Ariana Grande filled the car.

“ _Santa, tell me if you’re really there~”_ Jaemin gasped.

“This is my song. Ariana Grande is the queen of Christmas.”

Jeno gasped. “Excuse me? Mariah Carey is the only one who can do Christmas in this economy.”

Jeno changed the station, and on came on “All I Want For Christmas Is You”.

“This is true art, Jaemin. You wouldn’t know since your queen is a wannabe Mariah.”

“TREASON. I’VE BEEN BETRAYED BY THE MAN I LOVE,” Jaemin screeched.

The couple argued all the way to the restaurant and as they walked in.

“Like I said, Mariah’s voice is cracking and Ariana is coming in.”

“No, don’t you understand? The only reason why Ariana’s voice is intact is because she doesn’t work as hard as Mariah!”

“You idiot! I’m breaking up with you!”

“Fine, I didn’t-”

Jeno stopped mid-sentence and Jaemin stopped fuming as well. They saw their friends staring at them with concern in their eyes.

“Are you guys okay?” Taeyong spoke up first.

“We just overheard that Jaemin was breaking up with you, so maybe we should re-schedule.” Johnny said hesitantly. Jaemin and Jeno looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

“He wasn’t breaking up with me, I swear!” Jeno managed to gasp out in between bouts of laughter.

“Then why…” Taeyong asked in confusion.

“In the car, we were listening to Christmas music, and…got into a slight altercation about Mariah Carey and Ariana Grande,” Jaemin explained, slightly calming down while patting Jeno’s back.

The group sighed collectively, and welcomed them.  

All eighteen of them sat down for lunch, and discussed their plans.

“I’m flying to Japan tomorrow for family,” Yuta said excitedly.

“We all have family visiting from China today,” Kun gestured to Sicheng, Yukhei, Chenle, and Renjun.

“I’m pretty sure the rest of us are just going out of town to visit family,” Everyone nodded at Taeyong’s words.

“Do any of you guys want to go to the mall after this?” The group groaned.

“My poor wallet can’t take this; do you know how hard it is to buy gifts for 17 other people?” Ten whined.

“I’ll go with you guys! Jaehyun and Johnny have been speaking in English and playing video games the whole time, and left me out. Those fuckers,” Taeyong muttered.

“Me too, please. I need to do some last- minute shopping for my family,” Kun added in.

“Wait, wait. Mark and I are definitely coming. We’ve been inside for the past few days and I don’t think I can stand him anymore,” Donghyuck stated while crinkling his nose.

“Okay, it’s great that you guys are in the Christmas spirit, but please let me eat.” Renjun whined, and while everyone laughed at him, he angrily chomped on a piece of bread. 

* * *

 

Soon after everyone had finished, they all bid their goodbyes and handed out Christmas presents to each other, probably not seeing each other until the new year.

Jaemin got clothes from Doyoung, a cell phone case from Johnny, make-up as a joke from Donghyuck and a bunch of other miscellaneous things from everyone else. He wasn’t upset though, he loved his friends.

As everyone finally filed out the door after many wishes of happy holidays and tight hugs, Jaemin, Jeno, Taeyong, Kun, Donghyuck, and Mark stayed behind so they could go into the mall.

While they were walking to the mall, Taeyong pulled Jeno aside.

“Why are we going to the mall? Unless you’re doing something for Jaemin, it doesn’t make sense. You hate shopping,” Taeyong asked in a hushed tone.

Jeno’s face flushed, he’d been caught. “Y-yeah, I was actually going to ask you for some help.”

Taeyong smiled softly. “Aw, Jeno. That’s so sweet.”

“Well, if it turns out you do need help with anything, just ask me and the gang. I think most of us would help you.” Taeyong said while clapping Jeno on the shoulder. He then jogged up to the rest of the group smiling to himself.

Jeno couldn’t help but smile himself. Taeyong was really too kind for his good.

“Hey! Whatcha thinking about?”

Jeno jumped at the sudden voice. He shook himself back into reality, turning his head to see Jaemin.

“Oh, nothing. I just zoned out looking around.”

Jaemin stared at him suspiciously, but dropped it. Then, he picked up Jeno’s hands and laced their fingers. Jaemin hummed, content, and just kept walking.

Eventually, they did join the group, joking around and occasionally going inside the stores to check something out. While in a shop full of figurines and snow globes, Jaemin gasped and rushed out of the store to one across from them. Curious, Jeno decided to follow him. When he got there, he saw Jaemin marveling at a ring in the window display. It was made of two silver bands, with a beautiful oval-ish diamond decorated with smaller diamonds and small crystals spaced out on the ring.

“Wow, it’s so shiny and beautiful. It’s brighter than my future,” Jaemin mumbled to himself. Jeno caught it however, and it immediately clicked in his head what to get Jaemin.

“You and me both,” Jeno agreed while formulating a plan to get it.

But, Kun had finished getting whatever he had to for his family, and the two went to join the group.

Jeno went up to Taeyong and pulled him back inside the store.

“Okay, so. I found something that I want to get for Jaemin. I need you, Kun, Hyuck, and Mark to take him to the front of the mall while I pretend to have a stomach ache so I can get it,” Jeno said hurriedly.

Taeyong nodded slowly, as if he was processing what Jeno had said, and eventually it clicked.

“Oh! Okay, yeah, no problem. Don’t worry, we got it.” Jeno nodded and then walked out.

“Guys, I need to go to the bathroom. I’m not feeling too well.”

Jaemin looked up from his phone, and eyed Jeno with concern.

“You okay? Do you want me to get you something?” Jeno shook his head.

“It’s okay, babe. You guys just go to the front of the mall and wait for me.” Jeno saw out of the corner of his eye Taeyong telling the other three what was going on, and they nodded.

“He’ll be okay. Let’s just go wait for him. Come on,” Donghyuck took Jaemin’s arm, and started to tug him towards the plaza in the mall. Taeyong, Kun, and Mark followed suit, trying to distract Jaemin, while Jeno quickly ran into the store where the ring was located.

The store manager looked up at him at the bell jingle.

“Hello, sir. How may I help you?”

Jeno stuttered. “C-can I have that ring in the window display?”

The man smiled warmly as he stepped behind the counter to grab the ring. “Significant other?”

Jeno nodded. “Yeah, it’s a bit last minute. How much is it?”

“Twenty-four thousand.” The man looked at him, eyebrow raised.

Jeno simply shrugged and pulled out his card. “I’m in a music group. I have enough, plus, he’s worth it.”

The clerk, who’s name was Seonghwa judging from his name tag, nodded and took the card.

“Do you want a bag?”

“No, thanks. It’s a surprise.” He handed Jeno box and his credit card back. Jeno opened the box and inspected the ring, whistling.

“That is one pretty ring. Thank you, er, Seonghwa. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.” Jeno called out behind his back as he walked out, hearing the same back to him. He stuffed the ring into his winter coat and jogged into another store.

“Hey, I’m kind of in a hurry. Can I please get a BTS pouch?” The clerk stared at him, but gave him the bag anyway. Jeno quickly paid and ran back to the others.

“Sorry I took a while. I kind of got lost.” Jeno smiled sheepishly, subtly patting his pocket making sure his gifts were still there. Taeyong looked at him knowingly, and Jeno nodded back. A small smile graced Taeyong’s lips as he ushered everyone out.

“Do any of you guys want a ride home?” Kun nodded, while Mark and Donghyuck declined so they could walk home instead.

“We took our own car here, remember? But, thanks.” Taeyong gestured everyone to gather around for a group hug, and while everyone sighed, they obliged. As they broke apart, they wished each other happy holidays, and started to take off.

While on the way to their car, Jaemin stopped him.

“You sure you okay? You might have gotten a stomach bug.” Jaemin looked at him, worried.

“No, I’m sure it was just something I ate at the restaurant. I’ll be fine,” Jeno lied.

“Hm, if you say so. Just tell me if you don’t feel good.” Jaemin kissed his cheek, and then kept walking. They rode home in a comfortable silence, Jeno occasionally kissing Jaemin’s hand.

Finally, when they got home, Jaemin collapsed on the couch. Jeno chuckled, while hurrying into the kitchen to find a hiding place for his gifts. After a few minutes of panicking and much struggle, he settled and put it in the wine cupboard, behind a large bottle.

Jeno came back into the living room, seeing Jaemin passed out and the lights from the Christmas tree lit up his face many colors. Jeno smiled fondly at Jaemin in his drooling glory. He went over to the couch Jaemin was passed out on, and gently picked him up bridal style. Jaemin stirred, and his eyes fluttered open.

“What are you doing?”

“You passed out. So now, you’re going to bed,” Jaemin groaned.

“Rude. What if I didn’t want to go to bed?”

Jeno just laughed and kissed Jaemin’s forehead. “Don’t care. Go to sleep, and tomorrow you can wake up early to bug me about Christmas.”

Jaemin seemed happy with that answer, and promptly fell asleep in Jeno’s arms. Jeno sighed at the boy in his arms. He wondered how the hell he fell in love with him. So be it. 

* * *

 

The next morning, Jeno woke up at the sunrise. He grunted at the tight grip on him, and his eyes widened in the realization that it was Christmas. Carefully, he inched out of his lover’s iron grip, and headed downstairs to check if the gifts were still there. He sighed in relief when that was the case. Quietly, Jeno put the ring bag into the bag that he’d bought as a joke, and put it into a gift bag. Then, he put it under the tree. Carefully, he headed up the stairs, trying not to make the stairs creak. After a couple minutes of painstakingly slow walking, he reached his room and clambered back into bed. Then, he got himself comfortable and fell back asleep filled with nervousness about the morning to come. 

* * *

 

A few hours later, he awoke to something poking his cheek. Someone, actually.

He pried his eyes open to see Jaemin giggling softly at him. He couldn’t bring himself to be annoyed at Jaemin.

“Merry Christmas, Jeno.” Jaemin whispered before leaning in to kiss a sleepy Jeno. They kissed for some time, but broke apart for air.

“Merry Christmas, to you too, Jaemin.”

“Ew, you have morning breath.” Jaemin teased.

“When did it stop you from kissing me though?”

Jaemin shrugged and leaned back in to kiss Jeno, lazily nibbling on his lip. Suddenly, Jeno flipped them so he was laying on top of Jaemin, making him yelp.

“Jeno, what are you doing?”

“Nothing.”

With that, Jeno squeezed Jaemin’s cheeks together, and repeatedly pecked Jaemin’s puckered lips. Jaemin slapped Jeno while whining for him to stop. But, Jeno didn’t. He moved down to Jaemin’s neck, pressing soft kisses all the way down to his collarbone. Jeno sucked and nibbled lightly on the spot that he knew Jaemin was sensitive. Jeno felt pride when Jaemin let out a breathy sigh. He decided he was done and jokingly licked Jaemin’s neck.

“Lee Jeno! That’s gross!” Jaemin complained as he hopped out of bed, leaving a cackling Jeno on the bed. Jaemin ran over to the mirror and inspected his neck.

“Hey, you left a mark.” Jaemin pouted, while looking at the blossoming red spot on this collarbone.

Jaemin felt Jeno’s arms snake around him. “So?”

“It’s going to be really dark, and I can’t cover it.” Jaemin glared at Jeno through the mirror. Jeno only laughed and buried his face into Jaemin’s neck.

“Whatever. People will know you’re taken,” Jaemin scoffed and pushed a smirking Jeno away, and ran down the stairs. Jeno followed quickly after.

“Jeno? What’s that?”

“What’s what?”

“The gift under the tree,” Jaemin pointed to the bag sitting on the ground.

“Oh, it’s for you.” Jaemin picked it up, and walked over to Jeno, pointing a finger at his chest.

“You were the one that told me not to get a gift for you. And look at you! You gave me a gift,” Jeno snorted.

“Jesus. Just sit down and open it.”

Jaemin plopped down in front of the Christmas tree angrily, and Jeno sat right next to him. Jaemin took the tissue paper out, and pulled out the bag and started laughing.

“Really? Is this you telling me to get a grip and educate myself on BTS? Because don’t worry, I will.”

“Hm, maybe,” Jeno replied, suddenly interested in the floor.

Jaemin squeezed the bag, hearing a crunch.

“Oh? It’s filled, I hope it’s candy.” Jaemin unzipped the bag to find more tissue paper.

“Oh boy, more-” Jaemin pulled out the tissue paper to see a small black box.

“Huh?”

Jeno’s heart started pounding. “What is it?”

“Jeno, why is there a box in here?”

“Let me see.” Jaemin passed the pouch over to Jeno, and reaching a slightly shaking hand into the bag, he pulled the box out.

“Jeno, what the hell are you doing?” Jaemin started to stand up, but Jeno pulled him back down.

Jeno turned to face Jaemin. “So, I kind of didn’t just give you a bag with BTS on it. I spent a couple thousand dollars more.”

Jaemin’s jaw dropped, and Jeno kept talking. “I wanted to give you something this year, because last year you were the one to confess, and I was kind of useless.”

He chuckled. “But, anyways, I knew from the moment the moment I met you in high school that we’d be best friends. I knew that I liked you after you pecked my cheek at our college graduation. But then when you kissed me, I had already fallen really, really, damn hard for you. So hard, in fact, that I kinda know I want to be with you forever.”

“Jeno, this better not be what I think it is,” Jaemin covered his mouth with his hands in shock.

“So, even though most of our years together were spent as best friends, and only one of those years was spent with you being my boyfriend, I want you to spend the rest of our years together as my husband. Na Jaemin, will you marry me?”

Jeno opened the box, revealing the ring, and bit his lip while Jaemin stared wordlessly at him.

“Please say something, because I want to know if I messed up and you-”

“Yes. I mean what kind of question-yes! Oh my god, I fucking love you.” Jaemin burst out, and tackled Jeno to the floor, slamming his lips onto Jeno’s.

When they broke apart, Jeno could taste salt on his lips.

“Are you crying?”

“No,” Jaemin furiously wiped at his eyes. Jeno cooed at him, and pulled him onto his lap.

“Aw, baby. I love you, too. Don’t cry,” Jeno took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Jaemin’s ring finger.

Jaemin admired the ring, and put it up into the light, watching it sparkle. “Isn’t this the ring I was looking at?”

“Yeah. I went back and got it for you.”

Jaemin was speechless for a while. “Thank you, Jeno. And I haven't even gotten you anything."

Jeno kissed his nose. "You saying yes was all I could've asked for."

Jaemin giggled at the kiss and sighed. "I didn’t think you’d wanna spend the rest of your life with an idiot like me.”

“It’s okay, you’re my idiot.”

“Still as cheesy as ever,” Jaemin crinkled his nose, and rested his forehead against Jeno’s.

“But you love me, right?” Jeno stared into Jaemin’s eyes, mesmerized by the twinkle in them.

“Like crazy.”

* * *

 

Bonus:

_Nct in the house [nana, jenojaem, ty track, and 15 others]_

_Nana: quick someone purple and white or blue and yellow_

_Junguwu: purple and white…why?_

_Nana: okay then beach or church_

_Junguwu: beach, why?_

_Nana: last one summer or winter_

_Junguwu: summer, again don’t ignore me, why?_

_Nana: no reason_

_Nana: @jenojam see! I told you, I was right. I’m so much better at this_

_Jenojam: oh you shush jungwoo just likes you more_

_Ty track: I agree with jungwoo_

_Jenojaem: wow feeling the love_

_Hyuck: ik jungwoo already said this but w h y does it matter_

_Nana: jeno and I are planning a wedding_

_Hyuck: for who?_

_Nana: …_

_Jenojaem: don’t you dare you said you’d wait until after new year! I really can’t trust you with secrets._

_Tenten: oh come on spill the tea. who’s damn wedding is it?_

_Nana: mine and jeno’s…_

_Injun: wow u guys are gross like planning a wedding when ur not even engaged? Whipped_

_Nana: …well, you see_

_Nana: [image attachment]_

_Jenojam: we kind of are_

_Injun: WHAT_

_Junguwu: WHAT_

_Hyuck: WHAT_

_Tenten: WHAT_

_Ty track:  I saw that coming but WHAT_

_Jeffery: why is everyone saying what_

_Jeffery: o shit WHAT_

_Doie: I leave for a few days and I have a hundred messages this better be fucking good_

_Doie: oh mY GOD WHAT_

_Kunkun: oh my jesus Christ WHAT in the FUCK_

_Taeil: honestly scared to scroll up or you guys just over react_

_Kunkun: do it_

_Taeil: aaahHHHHHH WOWOOWOWOWOW_

_Johndj: wait what’s going on whos marrying who lmao_

_Johndj: WAIT THAT WAS A JOKE I DIDN’T MEAN HOLY BANANA_

_Lele: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_Jisungpwark: wow in all my days I’ve never been this shocked_

_Jisungpwark: WELL I MEAN I EXPECTED IT_

_Xuxi: NANA CONGRATS YAAAAAAY_

_Sicheng: AM MIDLY IN SHOCK BUT CONGRATS_

_Osakaprince: did you guys just get fucking engaged_

_Osakaprince: wow you guys did look at that_

_Osakaprince: U GUYS ARE E N G A G E D_

_Seagull: am I surprised? No. CONGRATS!!!_

_Nana: thank you :)_

_Jenojam: thanks guys!_

_Kunkun: now I just feel single_

_Junguwu: same dude_

_Nana: soooooo no homo jeno_

_Jenojam: I take everything back_

**Author's Note:**

> hey yeah i'm here  
> happy holidays people!  
> I think this will be my last fic and update for the year, so thanks for all the people who read my stories. yall make me happy and keep me going. love you <3


End file.
